To complete a call requested by an originating agent, a switching device must interact with the originating agent in order to collect the information needed to setup and route the call to a terminating agent. Furthermore, the switching device must be supplied (or "provisioned") with information on how to conduct the interaction with the originating agent. Resource provisioning provides the switching device with the information necessary for interaction with the originating agent. For example, an interaction protocol for a trunk group to which the originating agent belongs would be part of the resource provisioning provided to the switching device. Interaction provisioning defines the "dialing plan", i.e., the interaction between the switching device and the originating agent that must occur in order for the switching device to collect the information needed to setup and route the call. Subscriber provisioning defines the types of subscriber numbers which the switching device acquires from the originating agent for use in authorizing subscribers and subscriber based features. Finally, translations provisioning provides the switching device with the information necessary for interaction with the terminating agent. These various provisionings of the switching device may be collectively viewed as a framework which controls interactions between the switching device and originating/terminating agents.
In the past, the interaction framework, i.e., the resource, interaction, subscriber and translation provisioning, was hardcoded into the switching device. Accordingly, the interaction framework for a switching device has always been considered relatively inflexible in that, once in place, a modification thereto required the service provider, i.e., the owner of the switching device, to retain the services of the manufacturer to recode the switch. As a result, to modify the switching device often cost many thousands of dollars and required months, or even years, to complete.
It can be readily seen that a switching device having a easily modifiable interaction framework would be highly desirable. It is, therefore, the object of this invention to provide such a switching device.